


You and Me

by commandershakarian



Series: Dragon Age one shots [20]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Isabela x f!Hawke - What are you touching?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me

Glass broke in the next room. She cringed, a million thoughts of what it could have been circling in her mind.

“Isabela?” Meghan Hawke peered out the door of her bedroom and listened to the silence that followed. “What are you touching?”

“Nothing!”

The response was too fast, too full of guilt. With a smile, Meghan left the safety of her chambers and walked into the kitchen. What she saw surprised her.

Isabela, the love of her life, was standing in the middle of the room, covered in flour and a series of other food stuff that Meghan didn’t want to ask about. A glass jar lay shattered at the pirate’s feet, a red liquid that looked suspiciously like jam was leaking out of the container and onto the stone floor.

Meghan put her hands on her hips, her smile turning into a full blown smirk. “You aren’t doing anything, huh?”

Isabela scoffed before brushing some flower from the shirt she wore. She cursed under her breath, embarrassed and disgusted at the same time.

Meghan shook her head, amused at her girlfriend’s appearance. “What exactly are you doing in here?”

Isabela’s golden eyes glanced up from under dark lashes. “I was trying to make this tart I used to eat when I- you know what, never mind. It isn’t important.”

Hawke had never seen her girlfriend so embarrassed before. She crossed the room quickly, avoiding the broken glass and laying a kiss on Isabela’s flour covered cheek. “I appreciate whatever you are trying to do, love.”

With a grin, Isabela wrapped her arms around Meghan’s waist and pulled her closer, not caring that she was ruining Hawke’s nightclothes. “Maybe I should try this more often.”

Meghan laughed. “As long as I get you help you clean up after, cook as much as you’d like.”


End file.
